Hitamku, Langitku
by NHL-chan
Summary: Angin melolong, berlarian di sela-sela hujan lebat. Memainkan harmoni ketakutan tak berujung/"Apakah langit di sini indah?"/"Apakah hitam di sini indah?"/Iblis itu kembali berlari, sebelum hilang terbawa kegelapan. Sirna bersama memori-memori manis dengan langitnya. Hints of BL. A gloomy ficlet, don't like? Don't read, please.


**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**A gloomy ficlet from NHL-chan**

**.**

**.**

_Ciel_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Malam ini badai bertiup kencang, awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung memenuhi langit kelam. Bahkan bagi mahluk _mati _sepertinya, Sebastian masih dapat merasakan tangan-tangan hawa dingin yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Menusuk, sesak, Sebastian mempercepat langkahnya.

Angin melolong, berlarian di sela-sela hujan lebat. Memainkan harmoni ketakutan tak berujung.

Suara derapan makin membahana di tengah lorong panjang. Hanya langkah cepat bernada monoton, tanpa hembusan napas letih, tanpa keraguan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mewujud seketika di ujung perjalannya, tanpa perlu menyusuri jalan gelap, tanpa perlu terbakar _emosi _seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia ingin berlari. Ia ingin sekali ini saja mengikuti jeritan hasrat sesaat, membuang jauh estetika ataupun ego yang kian membelenggu.

Sebastian memperlambat langkahnya, di hadapannya berdiri kokoh sebuah pintu besar. Pembatas dengan apa yang ia sebut _keinginan_.

Iblis itu hanya diam, tidak kembali berlari. Meski sesuatu dalam dirinya kian berteriak, memaksa tangannya membuka pintu itu, ia masih terdiam. Tak butuh waktu lama, sisi lainnya mengambil alih pikiran. Dengan suara yang tak lebih nyaring dari badai, Sebastian tersentak dan mundur selangkah.

Apa yang kau inginkan?

Sebastian menunduk dalam, tangannya mengenggam erat udara hampa. Entahlah, apa yang kini diinginkannya? Mungkinkah sesosok manusia rapuh yang mungkin tengah berbaring di dalam sana? Ataukah hanya impian kosong? Sungguh, baru kali ini Sebastian merasakan perihnya ketidaktahuan.

Genggamannya melemah, tangan itu memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Dingin meraba telapak tangannya yang hanya berbalut kulit.

Sebastian sedikit berjengit akibat suara decitan pelan yang ditimbulkan pintu itu—baik, sebenarnya ia bereaksi seperti itu karena merasakan terpaan angin dari dalam sana. Satu pertanyaan besar terbesit dalam benaknya; Mengapa bisa ada angin yang sedemikian besar dari ruangan tertutup?

Sebastian menemukan jawabannya kala melihat langit gelap dan kilatan petir di sana.

Tirai merah marun yang sudah ia tutup rapih, kini tersibak ditelantarkan angin. Ribuan tetes hujan berhasil menerobos masuk tanpa halangan, membasahi karpet buatan Belgia yang senantiasa ia jaga baik-baik. Tapi bukan karpet itu yang membuat Sebastian—seorang _butler _Phantomhive, orang yang sangat tenang, _iblis_—membelalakkan mata.

Ciel menoleh sedikit dari posisinya yang menghadap jendela di atas tempat tidur. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari siapa sesosok siluet yang sedang berdiri tegap di dekat pintu itu, Ciel sudah menduga cepat atau lambat Sebastian akan menemuinya saat ini. Ia sudah tahu karena ialah yang mengakibatkan semua ini, memancing Sebastian untuk berlari di sepanjang lorong tadi dan membuka pintu itu dengan ekspresi bingung luar biasa.

Betapa Ciel menikmati saat-saat iblis itu _terlihat _mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa jendelanya terbuka?"

Ciel tidak menjawab, melainkan kembali menoleh dan mengisyaratkan Sebastian untuk masuk.

"Bukankah langit di sana indah?" Tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk ke arah luar jendela, sama sekali mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sebastian. Sebastian tidak membuka mulut sedikitpun, ia tetap berjalan sebelum berhenti tepat di sisi majikannya. Cara Ciel bertanya barusan, benar-benar mencerminkan usianya—serupa dengan bocah ingusan yang bertanya pada ayahnya, "Mengapa harus ada sekolah?". Dengan suara khasnya, namun lebih lembut.

Kilatan petir membutakan penglihatan dua insan yang kembali membisu itu. Ciel terkejut dan menunduk dalam.

"Mengapa Anda berpikir demikian?"

"Bukankah hitam di sana indah?"

"Tu—"

"Jawab aku. Aku tak mengizinkanmu balik bertanya."

Kembali lagi. Ciel berkata dengan _caranya_, tajam dan berat. Kemana hilangnya suara lembut tadi, hm? Masih dalam keadaan menunduk, tangan Ciel bergerak tiba-tiba namun kembali terdiam—seakan ingin menyentuh benda berharga tapi terlalu takut bila tak sengaja menghancurkannya.

Apakah barusan bocah itu ingin menyentuhmu, Sebastian?

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya. Anda benar, tuan muda. Langit dan warna hitam di sana sangat indah."

Ciel tersenyum puas, ia kembali menatap lurus ke arah jendela.

"Apakah langit di _sini_ indah?"

"Maksud Anda?"

"Apakah hitam di _sini_ indah?"

Sebastian terdiam, tak berpikir, apalagi menjawab.

"Sebastian, menurutku hitam di sini sangat indah. Menurutku hitam di sini menenangkan. Menurutku hitam di sini sangat _kucintai_." Kata Ciel, kembali pada nada lembutnya. Bersamaan dengan kilatan baru, Ciel tersenyum.

"...Tuan muda?"

"Ya, hitamku?"

"Apa yang A—"

"Keluar."

"Maaf?"

"Kau sudah mendengarku. Keluar, ini perintah!"

Sebastian kembali dibuat bingung. Perintah barusan kembali bertolak belakang nadanya dengan perkataan-perkataan Ciel sebelumnya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Sebastian mundur perlahan ke arah pintu, enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tubuh yang bergetar itu. Tuan mudanya.

Sebelum Sebastian menutup pintu, ia mendengar Ciel berbisik.

"Apakah langit di sini indah?"

Suara decitan pintu kembali bergema, menyambut kembali jeritan petir dan musik memuakkan yang dimainkan badai. Sebastian kembali berlari, mengisi keheningan lorong gelap yang mengisi seluk beluk _mansion _yang ia pijaki. Rumah bangsawan yang _tak berpenghuni_, hanya ada seorang iblis di sini dan kenangan pahit yang selalu ia bawa.

Angin melolong, berlarian di sela-sela hujan lebat. Memainkan harmoni ketakutan tak berujung.

"Anda benar, selalu benar. Menurut saya langit di sini sangat indah. Menurut saya langit di sini sangat menenangkan. Menurut saya langit di sini sangat saya _cintai_."

Iblis itu kembali berlari, sebelum hilang terbawa kegelapan. Sirna bersama memori-memori manis dengan _langitnya._

.

.

**The End**

**A/N:**

Halo, semuanya :)

Pasti temen-temen sekalian pada gak ngerti ya apa yang saya tulis? Haha, maaf, mood saya lagi jelek. Saya butuh menulis sesuatu yang sama jeleknya untuk memperbaiki pikiran saya sekarang :')

Maaf ya, buat siapapun yang nunggu kelanjutan **Musical Drama**, akan saya update akhir bulan ini. Maaf, saking sedihnya saya sampai gak sanggup mikirin hal-hal santai macam kelanjutan fic itu, tapi pasti saya update!

Arigatou sudah membaca. Happy new year :')

**.**

**So, mind to RnR/CnC/Fav?**

**Thank you!**

**.**

**Bogor, 3 Januari 2013**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
